thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Patterns
Patterns is the third episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 3, 1999. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by John Ridley. Synopsis Bosco is caught on a security camera having sex in his squad car with the daughter of his Precinct Captain. Meanwhile Doc drags Carlos around the city on a personal mission to find the owner of a watch, found in the ambulance. Full Summary A videotape of Bosco having sex in his squad car surfaces at the station house. Unaware that his own daughter is the woman on the tape, Captain Elchisak merely reprimands Bosco. Doherty plays a prank on Sully, who thinks Bosco's responsible. The two embark on a good-natured game of one-upsmanship. Finding his squad car missing, Bosco commandeers a bus to track down his nemesis Sully. But the car thief is Big Ric , a retarded man who hero-worships Bosco. Television coverage of the ridiculous low-speed chase that ensues results in Bosco's reassignment as the third-watch turnkey for 30 days. Meanwhile, Doc and a reluctant Carlos attempt to locate the owner of a valuable men's wristwatch found in their ambulance. Believing that the inscribed timepiece probably belonged to one of their patients who later died, they visit the families of recent fatalities. The search almost gets the paramedics killed and only brings more sorrow to already grieving people. Later, Doc confides to Jerry, still recuperating from a gunshot wound, that his attempt to return the watch was what he would have wanted someone to do when his own wife died. Dana tells Kim that Bobby is inattentive on dates. Kim assures her there is no other woman in Bobby's life. Later, Kim criticizes Bobby for his treatment of Dana and his slavish devotion to his mother. Defensive, Bobby rebukes Kim for continuing to sleep with her ex-husband, Doherty--a man who cheated on her with her sister and fails to pay child support on a regular basis. Bobby and Kim have a heated argument. Kim apologizes, telling Bobby that she needs him--as a friend. Upset, Bobby rebuffs her and surprises Dana at work. Kim spends the night with Doherty. Cast Main Guest * Elizabeth Banks as Elaine Elchisak (credited as Elizabeth Maresal Mitchell) * Ray Bokhour as Big Ric * Brenda Braxton as Jeanie * Michael Broughton as Nix * Jarrod Bunch as McFadden * Chad Coleman as Grissom (credited as Chad L. Coleman) * Douglas Crosby as Larry * Candace Edwards as 55-Baker Cop #2 * John Elsen as Halberstam * Deirdre Lovejoy as Nancy * Leslie Lyles as Mrs. Wallace *Larry Marshall as Evan Hazlit *Frank Mayers as Detective Wilson *Reid Mihalko as Fireman *Ernest Mingione as Desk Lt. Kowalski, NYPD *Donna Mitchell as Older Woman *Dan Moran as Clown Guy *Larry Mullane as Turnkey *James Murtaugh as Dean Thompson's Lover *James Rebhorn as Captain Elchisak *Stu 'Large' Riley as 55-Baker Cop #1 *Michael Rispoli as Jerry Mankowicz *Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy Trivia/Notes None Music * Esquires: "Get On Up" Gallery Third Watch - October 3, 1999.jpg Patterns.jpg Third Watch - October 3, 1999 - 2.jpg Quotes Yokas: Keeping your head. I figure for you that's gotta be like what, climbing a mountain? Bosco: That's a compliment, right? ---- Sully: How are we not going to attract attention? We're chasing another squad at twelve miles an hour. All we need now is a white Bronco and Johnny Cochran. ---- Bosco: I got some guy stealing my squad. Yokas: I think he already stole the squad. Technically right now he’s making a getaway. A very slow getaway. ---- Davis: You know normally I ride up front. Bosco: Hey, how about you ride in silence? ---- Bosco: I need... Yokas: Therapy? Bosco: I need to be shot. ---- Jimmy: You know what kept me alive? Kim: Your thick head doesn't need much oxygen? ---- Yokas (after Bosco tells her it was him on the tape): Bos, I gotta drive around in this squad. I'd like to know who was shining the seats. ---- Bosco: This is not my fault. Yokas: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. ---- Clown: You’ll never take me alive, coppers! Sully: We should be so lucky. ---- Bosco (about Ric): The guy's like a retard. Yokas: He is retarded! And it would go a long way if you were so much as decent to him. Bosco: What do you want me to do, huh? Hold his drool cup? Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:1999 episodes Category:1990s episodes